1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductor processing, and more specifically, to sulfur removal from a lead frame.
2. Related Art
In semiconductor manufacturing, different packaging techniques may be used for packaging an electronic component. One known packaging technique is the use of lead frames. During manufacturing, when the lead frames are exposed to the ambient air or to chemical processing, sulfur contaminates the lead frames. These sulfur contaminates cause problems such as delamination and corrosion, which results in loss of yield.